1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color printer system having a CC filter in which each of the primary color filters are moved toward and away from the exposure light path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this type of printer system, the following various steps are carried out in order: light source management which is an operation of adjusting the exposure light emitted from a light source to a predetermined quantity and a predetermined color; photometry which is an operation of measuring the light emitted from the exposure light source; adjustment of the light emitted from the exposure light source; and then, exposure is effected.
To carry out these steps, that is, light source management, photometry and light adjustment, a system of the type described above is provided with a CC filter (color compensating filter) which is moved toward and away from the exposure light path, and a cut filter or a scanner photometric device. The cut filter is employed for light adjustment, and the scanner photometric device for photometry.
Since the cut filter and the scanner photometric device are high in cost, a printer system incorporating either of them disadvantageously involves an increase in the production cost.